In Another World
by acquabellezza11
Summary: read to find out what happens...
1. Naruto: Chapter 1: High Alert

Hey readers! Hope you like =]] I already have fans of this couple, so I thought I would like the readers of this site to see who they are, but my lips are sealed on what happens so you will just have to read to find out!

Enjoy! And please don't forget to review!

(I own nothing…I am just a loyal fan to both of these shows ^^)

Chapter 1 - High Alert

Everyone in the leaf village was on high alert, as they received word that Sasuke Uchiha, the missing-nin was in the area and was with his new followers; Hawk.

"I do not understand this, why is Sasuke going out of his way to kill everyone in the leaf?" one of the ninjas asked lady Tsunade, the current hokage of the village.

"Whatever the case, we cannot let this slide under our noses" Tsunade said as she raised her hands to her chin, speaking firmly to the jounin and ANBU that stood before her. "Sasuke Uchiha must not be taken lightly. If what I have been hearing is true and he actually is planning to slaughter every single person down to the last child in this village we must be strong in this dark hour! Keep to your positions and inform me at once if there is even the slightest of movement beyond these gates!" she ordered the jounins and some ANBU nodded their heads and disappeared into poufs of smoke.

Meanwhile…At Alfea

Musa was in a daze all day, she couldn't concentrate on anything! All she thought about was Sasuke and what he was going to do to the leaf, the very thought of it was too horrific. She sighed quietly to herself as the bell rang ending last period; Musa rose from her seat, gathered her books, into her book bag and walked out of the classroom then she made her way to her dorm where her roommates Tecna and Flora were. Tecna was hooking up whatever gadgets as usual and Flora was filing her nails. Musa walked to the side of her bed and put her books on the nightstand then sat down on the floor with her legs wrapped up to her chest by her arms, soon she got flora's attention and she walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder

"Hi sweetie…is something wrong?" she asked in her soothing voice, Musa looked up to see her and she shook her head sadly, with her eyes closed

"I thought about him today…" she said in a soft teary voice. Flora had a worried and sad look mixed in together.

"Sasuke…?"

"Yeah…" Flora nodded her head "What else is new, Musa" she asked, not in a mean way. Musa smiled sadly "I know everyone is saying to forget him, saying he's insane, a murderer…but I…" Musa soon found it hard to speak as she became overwhelmed with sadness. Flora sighed softly as she sat down beside Musa and put her arms around her shoulders

"What they are saying about him….is very cruel even Bloom thinks so. And I believe…as much as you two do that he deserves a second chance" she said. Musa looked at Flora "were the only ones…aren't we?" Flora nodded

"Pretty much…Stella is saying that Sasuke sounds like Riven but with a way more dangerous side and that you should forget him" Musa shook her head as she looked down at the light pink carpet

"Leave it to her to go flapping her lips" said Musa with a tint of annoyance in her voice, Flora giggled a little "So…What are you going to do?" Musa tightened her hands "I…I don't know. I haven't heard news 'cept when Naruto comes to see Bloom" Flora made a sarcastic face

"Which is all the time" Musa laughed a little "Right…"she then stood up and looked at her "I'm going to go take a walk for a while" she said as she headed to the door Flora waved a little to her "Alright…"

As Musa closed the door and walked down the hall, her head was down as she walked into someone Musa looked up fast to apologize, suddenly seeing Sasuke in front of her. She gasped silently, backing up a little as she stared straight into the eyes of the boy she secretly loved so dearly.

"Sasuke…" she whispered Sasuke had on his usual straight face as he spoke

"…Musa. You look like you've seen a ghost" he said with a pinch of sarcasticness in his voice.

Musa brushed off his comment, getting out of a slight daze she looked around the corridors, seeing no one then she looked up at him once again

"What are you doing here?" she asked

Sasuke looked at Musa "I haven't a reason. But I have come to for warn you to stay away from Konoha [sorry if I spelled it wrong]" he said Musa gave him a slight glare

"Why are you telling me this? Are you planning on going through with this…scheme…Sasuke?" she demanded as her voice became louder. Sasuke opened his eyes and his Sharingan had appeared "You wouldn't understand…" Musa looked down from his piercing gaze

"Then...help me to" she whispered, as her eyes became watery "Help me to understand what you feel"

Sasuke shifted himself to the back of Musa and stood less than a foot from behind her, he touched a strad of her dark blue hair before whispering in her ear

"That's not possible for you…Musa" he said coolly and disappeared into a group of snakes the also disappeared. Musa looked behind her and put her arms out to where Sasuke had stood and started to cry

"Sasuke…"

"_Musa!"_

"_Hey wake up!"_

Musa groaned as she woke up in a nurse bed with clinic clothes on, she bolted up with a gasp as she looked around seeing Naruto, Bloom and Flora standing around her…but no Sasuke. Musa placed a hand on her head feeling slightly light headed

"Uh…it was a dream?" she said to herself

Naruto put a hand behind his head closing his eyes with a smile

"You scared us, Musa. You were laying on the ground not far from your dorm" he said Musa looked up at Naruto and nodded to him and bloom

"I'm sorry you guys…I guess I must've fainted" she said, lying was the only way to prevent any more questions. "I didn't feel good today"

Bloom smiled brightly at Musa "well I'm glad you're feeling better now, Musa!" she said "Naruto didn't want to leave till you woke up"

Musa smiled at Naruto "aw, Thanks Naruto" she said as they side hugged and Naruto nodded as he smiled at her "No problem! We're friends, remember?" Musa nodded. After a few minutes, Flora then spoke up

"I'll keep Musa Company, you guys can go" she said softly

"Alright, see ya Musa" Naruto waved as he and Bloom walked out of the nurse room

Down the hall, Naruto sighed tensely as he put his hands in his pockets, Bloom looked at him

"Naruto?"

"I'm just wondering what's going to happen to Musa…you know how she feels about Sasuke, Bloom" he said

Bloom nodded as she crossed her arms "I'm worried about it as much as you are…and" she stopped walking and Naruto stopped as well "What is it…?" Bloom sighed while her eyes became watery "I don't know…I just…I'm scared Naruto. For everyone, I mean what if Sasuke kills everyone in Konoha then Musa just for the enjoyment? Not caring at all about her feelings?" she said as tears fell out of her eyes "What if he kills…you?" Naruto pulled her in his arms and embraced her, calming her down "That won't happen, him killing me or anybody else that we know…and I won't ever let him lay a finger on you" he gently raised her chin up as their eyes met "no matter what happens…I swear I'm going to protect you" he touched his forehead with hers Bloom smiled softly as his bangs tickled her forehead "I know…" she said.

To Be Continued…

What do you think readers?

Review! And the second chapter will be up soon…just be patient =]]


	2. Naruto: Chapter 2: Taking Chances

Hi everyone! Here is the second chapter to naruto =]

Hope you like and don't forget to review! Oh, and by the way readers I will be posting a new story in November. Stay tuned if you want to find out.

Chapter 2

Taking chances

"Musa dear, I hope you feel better" Alfea's school nurse said Musa signed her name on the sheet "Thanks you, Miss" Musa said as she turned for the door, she put her hand on her forehead and rubbed it 'I'll be lucky if I don't have to visit again' she groaned to herself. She had chosen not to think about what just happened less than an hour ago.

Later on that day, Musa decided to go with Bloom back to the leaf village for awhile though half of her was telling her to stay the half urge her to go. Once they got there the two girls was greeted by Yamato, the sub captain for Naruto's group. They had learned that there was a new member with the same wind based powers as Naruto

"Wow, that's really something"

Musa said, surprised. Bloom nodded in agreement as they continued walking deeper in the village

"Sora, I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

The dark figure had placed his hand on his wooden cane as he cleared his throat before whispering instructions. Sora nodded

"Yes, sir"

After about an hour walking around , Bloom went to go see Naruto and Musa had time to herself, she decided to venture out of the village and walk around the thick green forest combined with woods. For awhile she followed a side trail that lead further away from the village and into a deeper part that was concealing most of the sunlight. Just as she stopped, a rustle above her sounded off she looked up quick to see two leaves fall in front of her, to the ground at her feet. Musa took a step back

"Is someone there?"

No answer. Musa rolled her eyes

"Okay, come out whoever you are! I don't have time to play hide n seek!"

This time a sinister chuckle sounded making Musa feel chills crawl up her arms and suddenly the wind breezed through her long dark blue hair

"Temper, temper, princess" the voice chuckled "We wouldn't want anything happening to that pretty face of yours now would we?"

Musa made a question look but as she saw a frightening familiar face appear from the bushes like a ghost, not far from where she stood, her expression became nervous and backed up two more steps

"Orochimaru!" she exclaimed

Orochimaru had a grin on his face

"I see you remember me, I am touched" he chuckled

Musa made a grossed out face "please, don't flatter yourself. Now what do you want?"

"Oh nothing really, just use you as my bait to draw a certain Uchiha into my grasp once again"

Musa lowered her brows into a slight mad face

"…You mean Sasuke, don't you? What do you want from him now? Last time I remembered he cut your slithery hide to pieces!"

Orochimaru chuckled

"Yes. But now I cam forcing this brat to come to me with you" he said as his grin grew wider. Musa looked lost

"Wait…me? But Sasuke won't come to you because of me. So therefore you would be wasting your time…" just saying those words hurt her, true she didn't want to live in a fantasy world where Sasuke actually had the same feelings but she wanted that. But what exactly was Orochimaru's real plot for Sasuke? Orochimaru crossed his arms, with his eyes closed

"Oh yes he will, it seems you do not even realize what he feels for you deep down you will see how quick he will come" Musa shook her head in doubt 'How could he possibly have known that, in the first place?'

Orochimaru uncrossed his arms "Come now I have wasted enough time. Sleep!" he made symbols with his hands and blew blue smoke to Musa's eyes making her drowsy. She clasped onto her knees and hit the ground hard; he then disappeared with her in a poof of smoke.

~~Meanwhile…

Sasuke looked out into the distance sensing something, He tighten his fist as he became angered

'Orochimaru'

He then jumped up a tree and speeded through the tree branches

Sora who had been watching the whole time, jumped from tree to tree back to the village

'It seemed you were correct, sir. Musa was captured'

'I figured, now Sora go inform Naruto' Sora nodded

'But what of Sasuke?'

'If what I have heard is true, He will come to Musa's rescue maybe temporarily join up with his former accomplices' Sora grinned

'Right. Then once that's all over and done with Uchiha is done for!'

'Precisely'

To Be Continued…

Okay, readers that's the end of chapter two chapter three will be up in a few days =]

Hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review!

=]


	3. Naruto: Chapter 3: developing problems

Hiya everyone! Here is Chapter three. Sasuke is going to appear this time.

Hope you like! Don't forget to review

=]

[I own nothing. I am just a loyal fan ^^]

Chapter 3: Developing Problems

As Sora landed at the gate he made his way to the ramen shop where Naruto usually was.

"Man, these ramen shops look even cooler than before!" Naruto said happily

Bloom laughed softly at him then turned her attention to the window and her expression became worried; Naruto looked at her and rubbed her arm, getting her attention

"Bloom, you okay?" he asked as he put his arm around her, and she shook her head

"I don't know…Musa's still not back yet"

"…She's probably thinking some stuff through. Maybe she just needs time to herself" he said in a smooth voice. Bloom looked at Naruto, He was right, Musa did look a bit out of it…maybe there was nothing to worry about for her friend. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. "…You're right"

Then suddenly Sora came bursting in the shop, panting heavily with sweat on his brow when he saw Naruto and Bloom he ran toward them

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto looked up first seeing Sora he made an annoyed face as he removed his arm from bloom's shoulders.

"Oh great" Naruto groaned

Bloom looked at the blue haired boy that had run up to them

"What do you want now, Sora?" he said as he crossed his arms

"I just heard Musa's missing!" he exclaimed, Bloom was shocked

"What do you mean she's missing?" Naruto questioned, Sora shook his head "That's what you two have to find out they said that it was Orochimaru! She was last seen outside of the village!"

"What? How do you know that?" Bloom asked

Sora conveniently ignored her and ran out of the shop; Naruto had a suspicious look on his face

"That was weird. But what else can you expect from that kid?" Bloom nodded slowly then looked at Naruto "who was that guy?"

"He's that new recruit from the fire temple miles away from here. But as you saw me and him don't exactly get along" he said as he stood up "If he said Musa is in danger we can't sit here"

Bloom stood up as well and followed Naruto out of the shop "But where exactly did Sora say Musa was last seen?"

Naruto hooked up his Kunai and looked at her "outside the village wasn't so helpful but I guess we have to follow his advice even though I don't trust him one bit" he said as he walked toward the village gate. Bloom stood there and sighed softly as she put the supply bag onto her back while having a look of question and doubt written all over her face, she caught up with Naruto and trailed behind him as she was looking down at the ground.

About a few miles from the village Naruto stopped on a tree branch and looked around from all sides. Bloom landed beside him seconds later

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"I don't know. Stay sharp Bloom, I sense someone near us" Bloom looked straight ahead and pointed at the shadowy figure in front of them

"You mean that?"

"Huh?" Naruto focused his gaze ahead and saw what Bloom was pointing to he drew out his kunai and put his arm in front of bloom, glaring at the stranger with a angry face

"Alright, weirdo! Who are you?"

The figure then emerged from the shadows and revealed himself

"Hmph, you still haven't changed, Naruto"

Bloom and Naruto had shocked faces on as they recognized that voice

"Is that…"

"Sasuke" Naruto finished

There Sasuke stood with his usual cold face and attitude as he looked at them

"…What brings you two here?"

Even though it was Sasuke, Naruto still had his kunai in his hand "Oh I'm just showing Bloom the scenery. What the hell do you think we're here, Sasuke?" he snapped. Sasuke didn't bother saying anything back

Bloom looked at Naruto then Sasuke she understood why he was angry at him. Either abandoning your own village was one or trying to give your body to a psycho was another, she didn't know which one was worse. But that defiantly decreased the trust Naruto once had for his former teammate. Bloom crossed her arms

"Orochimaru scent ended here" he said in a low voice "where is he?"

"That's what who we were tracking" Naruto said "He captured Musa"

Hearing her name made Sasuke tighten his grip on his sword Bloom noticed and uncrossed her arms making a sympathetic expression as she started to feel bad for him and the safety of her friend even more "I sensed her…along with Orochimaru"

Sasuke turned to the side and looked ahead "To lure me to him. He thinks that by coming to Musa's rescue he will succeed in taking my body and using it as an experiment like he intended to do"

"You mean like _you _intended to do?" Naruto corrected Sasuke turned his head and glared at Sasuke

"Whatever, loser" he shot back

Bloom made a small smile, as a nostalgic moment came back with those two proving who was best back in the day. 'Some things never change' she thought as she watched Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other

To Be Continued…

Soooo…what do you think? Will Sasuke Join Naruto and Bloom to rescue Musa from Orochimaru?

Stay tuned readers! =]

Review! =]]


	4. Naruto: Chapter 4: More delimma's

Hi everyone! Here is chapter four. Oh and I apologize if Sasuke's personality is a little bit off from normal. =( But…I Hope you like it!

I noticed that there were a little bit of mistakes. Sorry about that…I fixed that

review, readers! =] Enjoy!

Chapter 4: More Dilemmas

"Sasuke…will you help us find Musa?"

Naruto looked at bloom surprised "You mean like a team-up?" he squeaked Bloom nodded her head with a smile "That's right…and besides It's not just for us I'm asking you to do this…" she said as she looked at Sasuke with a knowing look

"For Musa…" he finished Bloom nodded

"There you go...and right now she really needs you Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at Bloom for a few moments before looking off into the distance he closed his eyes and turned to back to Bloom

"Til we find Musa and I take the lead" he said firmly Bloom nodded her head in a so-so gesture

"Fair enough"

Naruto withdrew his kunai and looked at Bloom "Hey…you did it, bloom" he said as he put his hands behind his head while bloom smiled at him Sasuke approached them

"Okay, if we're going to do this right, you two have to keep with me and don't fall back" he instructed, Naruto and Bloom nodded

"Let's go" Sasuke said as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch with Naruto and bloom behind him

"Hang in there, Musa we're on our way!" Naruto said

About an hour of hopping around the tree branches Sasuke jumped down from the branches to the ground fast and stopped a few feet away. Naruto almost bumped into a moving branch before landing

"Whoa Sasuke wait up!" he yelled, landing in a pile of bushes barely hard Bloom landed just after he did, she ran to him and helped Naruto up

"You okay, Naruto?" she asked Naruto rubbed his head

"Besides getting a double beating to the head and my back…oh yeah, I'm fantastic" he said sarcastically bloom put her hands on her hips and laughed softly at him

"Come on, we better catch up with Sasuke" Naruto said focusing Bloom pointed ahead

"He's right there" she said

Naruto looked ahead seeing Sasuke and sweat dropped "Right…I knew that" Bloom rubbed Naruto's shoulder and stepped over to Sasuke

"So how much further, Sasuke?" Sasuke pointed to a huge tree dead ahead that appeared suddenly "we're already there" he said as he made his way to the tree and fazed through it Naruto joined Bloom and stared at the tree "One of his hide outs are here" Sasuke said as he walked out he sighed "But he's not in this one" Naruto groaned Bloom crossed her arms as she looked around

"No. But I am" a voice said from above Sasuke Naruto and Bloom looked up fast and saw a swarm of Shuriken's and kunai's heading toward them

"Brace yourselfs!" Sasuke exclaimed as he made hand symbols a portion of white lightning appeared from his hands and he shot it upwards the stranger grinned and used a reflect jutsu and sent light hurtling back to them Sasuke, Naruto and Bloom made fight stances and moved out of the way Sasuke landed on a tree branch as well as Naruto and Bloom he looked at her

"Bloom, stay hidden, okay? Me and Sasuke will handle this guy!"

Bloom looked worriedly at him "Okay but please be careful, Naruto" Naruto pulled out his kunai and winked at her "Of course!" Sasuke did his chidori once again and it hit him this time he speeded toward the attacker "Naruto, come on!"

Naruto speeded after him "gotcha" he put his hands together "Shadow clone jutsu!" out of the poof of smoke came out a double Naruto that clone made blue wind appear from the real Naruto's hand and Rasengan was soon out and the clone disappeared

"Alright pal, take this!" he shouted, as he aimed his attack toward the guy Bloom's hand glew orange as she prepared her attack

"Rasengan!"

"Dragon fury!"

As the attacks collided it became one with the chidori making a huge dust storm as Naruto and Sasuke became not able to see Bloom stood up quick putting her hand on the tree looking worried

"Naruto! Sasuke!" When there was no answer she jumped down to the ground and looked around the fading dust she saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there looking around alert

"Where did he go? We had him!" Naruto yelled

"Keep your eyes peeled" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes around

Then the stranger busted through the rubble and speeded toward Bloom and grabbed her Naruto looked back and spotted the stranger carrying bloom away Naruto's eyes became red and charged toward the stranger

"Hey you where do you think you're going!" he shouted with intense anger as he chased them up the treetops leaving claw marks engraved in each one he climbed with Sasuke behind him

"Naruto!" Bloom called out Naruto's red aura started to grow out into one tail as he got closer and closer to them.

"Let her go NOW!" the stranger made a taunt to Naruto, pissing him off more than he already was

They entered into a clearing with a steep cliff ahead. Sasuke used Chidori again and it slowed down the stranger he fell close to the edge of the cliff and Bloom fell unconscious when she hit her head on the edge of the rock cliff Naruto gasped as he called out for her "No! Bloom!" Naruto landed on the cliff and quickly caught her hand just in time before she was about to fall off he pulled up and gently held her close to him. Sasuke landed right near them moments later and walked over to the stranger who disappeared right when Sasuke came close Sasuke scoffed

"Substitution" he said plainly "coward"

Naruto returned to normal as he looked at bloom "come on…" he muttered softly as he put his face to the side of hers "wake up…Bloom…please"

Sasuke approached Naruto slowly and he stared down at them both he could see Naruto's tears sliding down his face "Is she alright, Naruto?" he asked in a calm voice. Naruto put his hand behind her head and felt blood he froze right there and didn't answer Sasuke. Naruto tightened his eyes as more tears came out

"Bloom…"

About a few minutes later Sasuke's eyes then rose when she saw Bloom moved her hand move up to Naruto's arms tugging against him weakly as her eyes opened a little

"Naruto…"

Naruto slowly rose his head to meet cyan blue eyes looking up at him he smiled down at her as he was speechless and she gently brushed his tear away smiling weakly at him Naruto put his other arm around Bloom's waist and they embraced. Sasuke looked at them awhile longer then turned away to the distance letting the soft wind blow his hair. Bloom put her arm around him as Naruto put his hand on bloom's hair.

"I…thought I lost you…" he whispered bloom shook her head "Never"

Naruto then looked at her and gently stroked Blooms cheek as he smiled softly at her

Sasuke then looked down toward the bottom of the cliff and sensed something he got on his knees and looked down

'Musa?'

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Bloom then back into the valley shrouded in dark smoke he nodded to his decision and swiftly jumped down in the darkness 'I'll find you, Musa' he thought

Naruto looked up from bloom and didn't see Sasuke

"Hey. Where did Sasuke go?" Bloom looked back and didn't see him either she went out of Naruto's arms slowly and looked down into the valley she closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them smiling a little and looked at Naruto

"It's alright. He went to find Musa" she assured him Naruto moved a little closer to the cliff and sat on his knee as the wind blew his head band strads and hair

"He did?" he asked in a calm voice "Should we wait here?"

Bloom nodded "Yes. Sasuke should be the one to do it. Let him do what he wanted" Naruto looked at the valley "If you say so…"

To Be Continued…

Dang I stink at action scenes -_- anyways that's it readers. Don't worry Musa finally appears in the next chapter and also I am deciding to end this story next chap. But I'm not sure. Stay tuned for the next chapter! It should be up in a few days.


	5. Naruto: Chapter 5: Longing

Here is chapter 5 I know I said it before but once again I'm sorry if Sasuke's attitude is a little different from the show =( but I still hope you all enjoy it anyway readers!

Chapter 5: Longing

Sasuke finally reached the bottom of the valley seeing nothing but darkness; he activated his Sharingan and could see perfectly through the smoke than he could before. He walked straight ahead into a cave entrance and walked inside cautiously. He then eventually came to a small prison hole and looked closer into it sensing something he deactivated his sharigan when he saw Musa with her head down

"Musa"

Musa raised her head quick from her knees and looked up

"Sasuke?" she gasped "Are you there?"

Sasuke lowered his head in relief and put his hand through the bars for her

"Yeah, I'm here" Musa slowly stood up and reached for his hand not seeing exactly where he was "How…did you get here?"

Sasuke felt her hand and he held it Musa blushed a little when he did "Orochimaru's goon was stupid enough to lead us here and I sensed you in the valley" Musa felt tears well up in her eyes as she felt happy for some reason

'He…came for me' she thought

Sasuke then looked up from the hole and heard voices not far from them; he looked back down to Musa and let her hand go "Hold on. We got company heading for us" Musa looked worried "what should we do?"

Thinking quickly Sasuke used a small spark of his Chidori and broke the bars to Musa's prison hole and he reached down his arm into it "I'll pull you up, but we got to hurry" Musa nodded as she took a hold of his hand and wrist he pulled her up slowly once she got to the top of the hole Musa let go of Sasuke's hand and pulled herself up, she stood up at the same time as Sasuke and as the voices became closer Sasuke looked at her

"You have to hurry and escape before they find you gone"

Musa looked at him "Wait…Aren't you coming with me, Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head "It would be bad if they caught both of us. While they are pursuing me: go run straight ahead and you'll find the entrance to this hide out" "Oh you mean like a diversion…" Sasuke nodded "Right. But we only get one chance at this so get out of here when I say" Musa didn't like this, but she had to trust his words and trust in him…she nodded "Okay…" Sasuke pointed to a long rock near the entrance "Go there" Musa glanced at the rock then turned to him "You'll be right behind me…right?"

Sasuke touched her hand "Would I lie to you?" Musa shook her head "not sure" she teased Sasuke made a small smile and motioned for her to go, Musa ran behind the rock and leaned down. Sasuke looked where she was for a few moments then turned his attention to the two shinobi that now came into the room; Sasuke stepped into the darkness and watched them

"Hey! What's this? That girl is gone!"

Sasuke's hands glowed white and static sparked out from it making him himself the light in the darkness of the cave "you seem to have a leak in your security" he said sarcastically as he shot his chidori at the shinobi, knocking them both into the wall making the cave drop rocks from the ceiling and rumble slightly while they hit the ground with a groan Musa poked her head out from her hiding spot catching Sasuke's gaze as he turned to her

"Go now, don't look back"

She nodded and started to run for the entrance. As more rocks fell down, one of the shinobi looked up and saw the prisoner escaping

"No! She's escaping!" he stood up and ran toward her throwing a shiriken her way. Sasuke used his sharigan to explode the gadget and then elbowed him in his gut and he fell backwards in pain. Musa made it outside and put her hands together she then climbed up the cliff fast "Oh cool! It worked" she exclaimed as she made it at the top she saw Naruto and bloom and waved to them "Guys!

Back inside Sasuke looked at the shinobi with an intense glare "Try that again and you'll regret it" he warned. The shinobi froze in fear as Sasuke used his Sharigan once again leaving him there staring at nothing like a motionless statue. Sasuke speeded out of the cave before it clasped creating huge amounts of dust busting up out of the valley

"What is that?" Bloom asked standing up Naruto looked shocked "You got me. Where is that coming from?"

"Oh no…"Musa covered her mouth "That cave must've clasped!" she sunk to her knees as her eyes became warm 'Sasuke…'

Bloom looked at Musa and knelt down beside her "Musa was Sasuke with you?" Musa shoulders moved as she started to cry. Naruto looked down into the valley and had a sad look on his face "oh man" he said to himself Naruto went over to the girls and knelt down next to them. Musa suddenly looked up into the fading dust and sensed something Bloom looked at her "you alright, Musa?" she asked

Naruto looked ahead like Musa did and he smiled "She great now" Naruto said as he pointed straight ahead on the other side of the cliff "Sasuke's there" Bloom looked straight ahead and saw him she and Musa smiled and Naruto stood up nodding his head to Sasuke, receiving one back Musa then stood u p and looked at Sasuke smiling softly at him

"Should we head back?" Bloom said standing up and stood next to Naruto as they held hands he nodded "yeah, now that Musa is back" he smiled at Musa who did a thumbs up so him then he looked at Bloom "Let's go" As they started to walk away Musa looked at Sasuke one last time and smiled at him before catching up with Naruto and Bloom

As they got back to the village it was just about sunset and Naruto went for more ramen as usual and the girls went with him, Bloom sat next to Musa

"I'm glad you're safe again, Musa" she said to her friend Musa smiled at Bloom "Thanks, Bloom" in a down voice Musa looked out the window and her smile faded into a longing expression; she was distracted… she was happy to be back with her friends but she wanted to see Sasuke again. That's what she really wanted. She sighed softly as she turned her attention to the straw in her cup, twirling the ice cubes with it slowly. Bloom moved over to the counter across from that tables and sat next Naruto, he looked at her

"What's wrong?" he asked as he slid his empty bowl of ramen away from him while Bloom looked his way "huh?" she turned her stool to the counter as she put her hand under her chin and leaned against it "It's nothing. But I don't think Musa's alright" she said as she sighed Naruto leaned closer to bloom and touched her arm "Hey, she might want to see a certain guy" bloom turned her eyes from the counter to Naruto "You mean Sasuke" Bloom turned her head to him as Naruto nodded She guessed that; no wonder Musa didn't seem like her cheery self.

"Hm" Bloom glanced back to Musa and moved her hands to her knees "Naruto…do you think Sasuke will come back?" Naruto tap his chopsticks that was in the bowl making a slight cling noise as he turned his attention to Bloom "I'm not even sure anymore to be honest with you, Bloom" he turned his stool to face her "You saw how he appeared randomly without us even expecting he would right?" Bloom nodded as she remembered the sudden appearance of Sasuke back on that mission to find Musa

"Well. Who's to say he won't do that again? But I have a feeling this time it won't be to us" Bloom smirked at him as she caught on to what he meant "oh I get what you mean" she said Naruto winked at her and turned back to the counter. Suddenly Musa moved out of her seat and walked out of the shop not getting noticed by both Naruto and Bloom.

Outside Musa slowly made her way up to the balcony that overlooked the whole village below as she arrived she stopped right next to the silver bars and looked down at the village, as a gentle breeze blew her hair slowly into the wind she sighed softly to herself then suddenly a voice came from behind her

"Musa"

Musa felt chills slither up both her arms as she placed her hand on her heart, she turned to the stranger that said her name and gasped softly as she saw who it was that emerged from the shadows

"Sasuke…" she breathed

Sasuke then approached Musa with the light of the moon perfectly lighting his face in the night as he stopped Musa looked down out of shyness and didn't say a word but managed to come out with some

"…I um I wanted to thank you, Sasuke" she said in a meek voice

"You don't have to" he said as he closed his eyes Musa looked up at him "But you saved me…when you could not have"

"I couldn't do anything else, Musa" he confessed while he reopened his eyes Musa made a surprised face "W-what?" Sasuke went to stand beside her as he stopped next to her moments later, Musa couldn't help but stare at him when he looked at her again he extended his hand to her face and touched her cheek rubbing it gently Musa began to feel her face warming up when her skin came into contact with his hand "Musa…One thing; Stay out of trouble" he said as he smirked at her Musa looked at him again "…Same for you" she smirked back

Sasuke then took his hand back from her and backed up "I have to go, now" Musa knew she couldn't argue with him once he set his mind to something but still…she didn't want him to go. As he got back a few meters away he turned around with his back facing her Musa reached out to him "Wait Sasuke…" she called out, as he turned his head sideways to look at her making his gaze being his response but quickly turned forward, for Musa ran straight into his arms and embraced him.

Sasuke had a surprised expression on his face but it soon turned soft as he put one of his arms around Musa and hugged her back. He had never felt something quite so strong before in his life what was it he was feeling deep inside for this girl? Sasuke got out of his thoughts and focused on reality to hear her soft voice speak up to him

"Will…I see you again, Sasuke?"

She asked in a soft voice. Sasuke's eyes slightly shook as he felt his heart quicken up beats. But then nodded "yes you will" he assured, showing a small smile to her. Musa looked up to him and nodded back then slowly went out of his strong embrace, backing up a few feet then doing a small wave to him "Okay…" she said softly "Bye…Sasuke" Sasuke looked at her with a slight longing in his eyes: something he has never done…

"See you" as he turned around and his back was to her he looked down at the ground as the wind blew his hair as well as Musa's 'What is this feeling?' he thought to himself as he jumped out of sight leaving Musa alone. He jumped from the tree tops out of the village, as he got out of their borders Sasuke had an agitated expression on his face 'what is going on? I never felt like this before!' he thought to himself as a image of Musa's soft smiling face appeared in his mind as Sasuke's subconscious reached out to her she disappeared with a flash and Sasuke shook his head getting out of his daze and gritted his teeth a little at the thought of having anymore feelings than his hatred though he would not admit it he started to feel that melt…right when Musa was in his arms and him holding her felt different…Sasuke closed his eyes and half smiled a little as he thought of her 'Musa…' he then jumped further ahead and disappeared into the darkness in to the forest. 'I couldn't be…'

To Be Continued….Later

I'm finally done with this chapter! =] I'll let my readers decide what just happened with Sasuke's new feelings of emotion. Is he starting to fall for Musa? Tell me what you think in a review I can't wait to see what you all say =]] this story will be continued later on in the year! Stay tuned!


End file.
